Physical exercise reduces stress and improves overall health. Physical exercise includes a number of different training methods, including strength training, which includes creating a force resistant to contraction of one or more muscles. While strength training is generally performed to increase muscle strength and size, there are many other benefits as well. Such benefits include improved cardiac function, posture, and joint function; reduced potential for injury; and increased metabolism and bone density.